Sunset cliffs
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: oneshot .tenten and neji have been on a date all day but neji has one more suprise for them. rock lee also decided to show up.


This fanfic has been dedicated to my sister who wanted something about this pair and she wanted someone to fall off a cliff so here goes. (Hope I didn't spoil it to much with the cliff comment -thinks to self- ) anyway enjoy 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a nice day sunny appealingly fluffy clouds were one of her favorite parts of it. Tenten had taken a liking to the clouds. The white made her think of neji's eyes. But she thought of them more when she saw the moon. Pale mysterious she liked neji's eyes a lot she often found herself getting lost im them. They had been out all day togather.Neji and tenten.Lunch and dinner. They had also trained togather.

He hadn't trained with her much seince the exams because he was traning with his uncle so family thing, she remebered him calling it.

But none the less he went a lot to train, sh ewas happy when earlyier in the week so found him at a market. Getting food or something she couldn't remember. Anyway she had talked him into spending the day with her.

After that she went shopping and got a new outfit she wasn't shure why she had but she felt she wanted to look nice for the occasion.

"I had fun today." She smiled to him. They where walking up this weird hill. He had wanted to show her something.

"hn." He nodded. Looking the opposite direction of her.

"so what is this thing I should see?" she stopped waling but seemed hyper bouncing on her toes slightly. " or are you going to keep it a secret from me?" she giggled.

He turned around to look at her. "secret." He said tone even, but not a molotone.

"please tell me now." She begged folding her hands in front of herself. "please" she tried a puppy pout.

He watched her blankly. "please" she tried again. This time he walked over to her. reaching out he grabed her hand and started to walk her up the hill again. " youll know when we get there." He smirked.

Blushing from the hand grab tenten followed quietly.

When they reached top. Tenten walked more till she reached the edge, they where on a cliff. " a…" she stepped away from the edge reluctantly. Then hurriedly moved back to sit with neji on a nearbye log.

"So whats up here," she looked around not seeing anything.

" the sky." He replied softly.

"but the sky is everywhere ." tenten protested holding her arms in the air to show the emphasis of sky.

"not like this." She turned to face the edge of the cliff. Neji had been staring at it th epast few minutes. He seemed somewhat almost passionate about how the sky looked. Tenten started to sweat blushing slightly at how sweet she thought it was.

"it is nice up here though" she sat her hand next to her on the log. " I like the breeze."

As if in cue a small gust of wind came by them. The strands of hair that were not in her buns blew back. Then when the breeze stopped they fell back into place.

Neji placed his hand on the log next to him. " I like it too." She thought he had smiled but only for a second.

She scouted closer to him hopeing to catch a glace of another smile. Her hand though had been set on his. Soon after realizing it she pulled away. " sorry" she blushed looking away.

"don't be." He held out his hand taking her's. she looked up. He was actually holding her hand. Her hand. She blushed a little harder. Getting caught in his eyes.

He was apparently watching her to. His face softened into a short smile.

She looked away after a long time of starring at him. She had looked forward.

"wow." She breathed the words heavy. Ahead of them was the most beautiful sunset she had ever seen.

It looked like a picture. The colors of th esky blended like an expert painter's strokes. She slowly layed her head on his shoulder " you where right " she whispered. " ive never seen anything like this before."

She snuggled into his shoulder. Still holding her hand he didn't seem to mind the closeness for once. Behind them about 10 yards away some bushes that had been moving began to rustle louder.

" Neji! Tenten!" a voice screamed as the figure popped out of the bushes.

Tenten jumped lifting her head from his hsoulder they turned to face the figure.

"youth abounds!" it was lee with tears of joy streaming down his cheeks. "my team, o- how so it happens under my nose."

Tenten looked to neji confused he seemed to be confused as well.

"the flower again blooms for team Gai !" with arms open he ran at the pair who where now standing.

Side stepping him neji and tenten watched as he kept running. Running of the cliff. As in childrens cartoons he stoped midair looked around to see where he was before falling to the bottom.

Tenten and naji hurried to the edge looking over. Lee was laying on the ground twitching but clearly fine.

"think we should help?" tenten said expression droping lee had ruined the moment, she would remember to hit him later.

"did you see him?" neji said turning to tenten.

"a…" she paused thinking of the question. Then smiled. " no what about you?"

"not a thing." He took her hand and they walked down togather.

End.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awe yay! Fluffy goodness! Cheers. Ok hope you liked it please review and read some of my other story's thanks.


End file.
